The Dark Lord approached
by N.Dane
Summary: An in depth oneshot of what happened that on fateful night...


The cloaked figure stood in front of the house, rain slowly sliding from his waterproof self. He longed to kill, especially this one boy, this one family. He withdrew a stick figure, a wand, from inside his cloak, felt it's wooden texture on his grey-green fingertips. The wand who had killed so many before, would soon kill again.

Lord Voldemort slowly approached the empty lot. If what Wormtail had told him was true, he need only enter the blank canvas of space for the hidden house to appear. Wormtail, the liar. He betrayed his best friend to gain a higher place in the dark Lord's mind. Gripping the wand ever-so-tightly he continued. The lot was merely inches from him when he stopped. He had heard the prophecy through Severus, and knew that this Potter child must die. Could it be, that there was more to it, than just the death of this child?

Maybe he had selected the wrong child. Could it be that the Longbottom boy was the chosen one of the prophecy? He silenced his thoughts. He was Lord Voldemort after all, he made NO mistakes. With new confidence in his mind he walked forth, and placed a single foot on the lot. A house appeared from nowhere. Lights were on and he saw faint shadows through the crimson red curtains.

The house seemed to distance itself from Voldemort as he approached. Until finally...

"Alohamora"

The door softly clicked open.

"Lily! Put harry to bed now, I'm sure it's past his bed time!" A man yelled to the stairs. This must be James Potter.

A muffled voice came from the stairs.

"Alright love! Don't stay up too late"Lilly must have been upstairs.

James had his back faced from the door, and Voldemort felt now a better time than any. He pushed it open slowly, James, turning around.

He stood there in shock. there in his kitchen stood Lord Voldemort. A gruesome grin flashed from the evil Lord's mouth a sense of bloodlust filled him within. His urge to kill was more dire than ever.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light protruded forth from his phoenix feathered wand, smacking James right in the chest. Insane laughter spilled from Voldemort's mouth as James Potter was sent flying back into his house, and smacked against the wooden wall, opossite the kitchen.

Lily screamed from upstairs. She must've known what was going on, after all, this was the one reason they were in hiding in the first place.

He bounded up the stairs, his cloak swishing behind him.

Lily quickly shut the door to her young son's nursery, and withdrew her wand. He was here, Voldemort, and he was going to kill them all. The realization that her husband was now dead had not yet hit her. Her main concern was to hide Harry from him...

voldemort looked around at the upstairs of their hom. All the doors were closed, she was hiding like a little mouse.

She grasped Harry close, and kissed him on the forehead. A door slammed open.

Voldemort stared at the back of Lily's red hair, her baby boy tucked into her arms.

"Please, don't kill the boy. Kill me, not the boy."

"Shut up!"

Lilly's heart beat through her chest Harry loooked onward questioning the presence of this bald, grey, snake like wizard.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

She turned around, having her back take the full force of the blow. Lilly Potter was now dead, and as she fell to the floor her son managed to fall seperately from her as not to be crushed by the corpse of his mother.

Harry started to cry. Voldemort's mouth started to shape the letters of the words he had repeated twice before in the house.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

A green light erupted once more, and was aimed for the Potter boy. A blast sounded through the house. Voldmort shut his eyes as immense pain overtook his body. His head throbbed and his body ached as one thousand swords were forced into the snake's flesh. He screamed out in utter agony but nothing but silence came. Green light still wisped around the room, the baby was crying in the opposite corner of the room. he took one last look at this boy and vanished in smoke, still having enough strength to apparate.

A giant of a man appeared from the house carrying a small bundle with him, and headed over to a large motorbike ahead of him. A tear rolled down his cheek as he turned back to see the green snake slide from the skull's mouth above the house. The Potter's were dead, and in his arms was the Potter boy. Harry, the boy who lived...

A/N: This is my first submission, so let me have it. Brutal uncensored honesty. Just no rants or complaints. Also, if you notice any typo's please alert me, I would like this peice to look as nice as possible.


End file.
